The invention relates to a method for repairing section of non-round wastewater channels between two revision shafts with wound tubes wound from profile strips in which the abutting edges of successive tube windings of the wound profile strips consisting of or comprising plastic and locked to tight connections form the wound tube that can be introduced into the wastewater channel to be repaired; furthermore, it also relates to a device for carrying out this method.
During the removal of wastewater, as a rule wastewater channels are used that are composed of concrete tubes. These concrete tubes are subject to corrosion by the wastewater so that from to time repairs become necessary. For this, it is known that wound tubes wound from extruded plastic profiles are used, among other things. For the repair channel section between two revision shafts are selected in which such a wound tube is introduced until the end of the section of the wastewater channel to be repaired has been reached. In order to form the wound tube the profile strip supplied through the revision shaft is put into tube windings and the abutting edges of successive tube windings of adjacent profile strips are locked to tight connections. A manufacturing device for this is disclosed by DE 696 36 214 T2 and EP 2 085 209 A1. In these disclosed instances the profile strip of plastic is supplied to a winding former that is permanently arranged in the area of the mouth of the wastewater channel to be repaired and in which the profile strip is placed in tube windings and the edge areas of adjacent tube windings are locked in an overlapping manner. In such a manufacture tube windings on tube windings are joined together in this manner to the wound tube and inserted in a rotating manner into the channel piece. Therefore, the use of such methods is limited to the repair of wastewater channels with a round cross section. When used in the area of a non-round channels, then significant cross-sectional areas would have to remain unused.
A further development of the above is found in EP 2 085 209 A1 in which the adaptation to deviating diameters as well as to deviating shapes is achieved by a chain-like pressure member in which at least two of the chain members are provided standing inward as compensation means. The profile strip supplied from the outside through the repaired channel section is joined here to windings and the abutting edge areas of successive tube windings are locked to a tight connection overlapping each other. The winding machine moves in accordance with the progress of the manufacturing through the channel to be repaired so that the wound tube is manufactured on site. This procedure seems problematic on account of the winding machine moving through the channel section to be repaired on the one hand on account of the contaminants deposited on the wall of the wastewater channel and on the other hand since in the case of problems with the winding machine the repair has to be made on site in the channel to be repaired. Since instead of round concrete tubes primarily non-round concrete tubes—for example, egg-shaped or mouth-shaped profiles—are frequently used, especially in the case of channel cross sections of wastewater channels that are not too large when damage to be repaired occurs, a repair by the known means is not possible or only insufficiently possible.
It is desirable to provide a method for repairing even non-round concrete channels with such plastic profile strips and of indicating a device appropriate for this in which the disadvantages of the prior art are avoided.
In order to carry out the previously described method the wound tube is formed from tube windings of a profile strip that are joined together by a winding machine rotating on a guide track in such a manner that adjacent edge areas are brought together and locked. To this end a winding machine is installed on a revision chamber on the bottom of a first revision shaft which machine has a guide track adapted to the cross-sectional shape of the channel to be repaired and comprises a winding former rotating on it and which is installed in front of the mouth of the channel section to be repaired. To this end supports can be provided directed against the walls of the revision chamber or its top and bottom. If these supports are mounted on tracks, this makes possible a shifting that corresponds to the progress of the manufacture. In this case the drawing in of the finished wound tube section takes place discontinuously in pieces corresponding to the possibility of shifting. A certain movability of the winding device can also be achieved by suspending the guide track for example, on chains.
A winding former is arranged on the inside of the guide track that laterally encompasses the guide track with C profiles and is held on it by rollers that reach under it and rest on the outside of the guide track in such a manner that it can rotate along the guide track. In order to achieve a smooth rotation the guide track is advantageously composed of several individual pieces that are joined to one another in a smooth manner so that the winding former can smoothly rotate on the guide track independently of its shape and can draw the profile strip in during its rotation.
In such a procedure the profile strip is drawn off a storage roll in such a manner that the torsion conditioned by the rotation of the winding former is canceled out. In order to manufacture the wound tube on site this profile strip is supplied to the winding former by the first revision shaft and joined together in the winding former to tube windings whose shape corresponds to the shape of the guide track. The edge areas of adjacent tube windings are locked to each other in an overlapping manner. Since the winding former follows the guide track in its movement, each of the formed tube windings corresponds to the shape of the guide track and therefore also to the cross-sectional shape of the channel section to be repaired. The wound tube is lengthened at each revolution of the winding formed by the width of the profile strip minus the overlap width. Therefore, with a wound tube manufactured in this manner and consisting of or comprising joined tube windings locked to each other in their overlapping edge areas even those can be repaired whose cross section is non-round, for example, wastewater channels with an egg-shaped or mouth-shaped profile in addition to channel sections with a round cross section since the wound tube manufactured in this manner is introduced into the channel section to be repaired without rotation by pushing in or, especially in the case of long channels or ones deviating from a linearity, also be being drawn in, and therefore even their channel repair is made possible.
In order to improve the locking connection the edge areas connected to each other are adhered at least in the area of the grooves located in each other with sealing mass or adhesive. The shape of the wound tube given by the guide track is advantageously additionally ensured by a steel wire insert. In this manner a liquid-tight and especially stable wound tube is obtained.
The winding former comprises a strip inlet through which the profile strip is supplied. A profile roll ensures that the grooves of the edge area of the last-finished windings of the wound tube come to rest on the adjacent edge area of the supplied profile strip, the profiles of both profile strips are locked by the friction rollers pressing against the profile strips and are brought into the shape set by the guide track. In order to bring about the revolution of the winding former on the guide track, the winding former is provided with at least one drive. The electrically or hydraulically driven motors act to this end via friction rollers or drive rollers on the profile strip that ran in and was formed to a winding as well as on the adjacent profile strip and therefore bring about the advance of the winding former as well as the tightening of the profile strip. In order to achieve a sufficient transfer force, the pressure rollers cooperate with profile counter-rollers. The top of the base body of the winding former facing the windings is preferably also profiled. The outwardly directed profiling of the conjoined profile strips is pressed into these profiles and locked.
In order to be able to travel through the possibly narrow curves of the guide track in non-round cross sections the winding former is advantageously constructed in several parts. The part facing the band inlet is formed as a pre-former and the part facing the band outlet is formed as an end finisher. Especially in the case of large dimensions it can be advantageous if other intermediate parts are inserted between the pre-former and the end finisher of the winding former. Furthermore, it is advantageous for the movability of the winding former if the individual parts of the winding former are pivotably articulated to a rocker arm. At least the pre-former as well as the end finisher advantageously comprises its own drive, wherein each of the drives cooperates with the guide track via friction rollers.
At each revolution of the winding former on the guide track a new tube winding is placed from the profile strip on the already present tube windings so that each revolution results in a lengthening of the manufactured wound tube by one strip width. The drives can also act here on a profile roller and/or pressure roller at the strip entrance that bring together the edge area of the incoming profile strip onto the edge areas to be overlapped of the edge area of the previous winding that already ran in and was formed to a winding.
In order to drive the winding former, electromotors or hydraulic motors are provided whose energy supply takes place preferably close to the center of the guide track. For a smooth rotation of the winding former on the guide track, rotary connections for the electrical lines or hydraulic lines are provided by which even their torsion conditioned by the rotation is counteracted. In order to not hinder a free running in of the profile strip into the winding former, it is advantageous if the energy supplied takes place through the channel section to be repaired. Since the electrical lines or hydraulic lines run to the stationarily positioned winding machines here, they are also stationary. The drive motors act via friction rollers on the guide track and therefore bring about the movement of the winding former. In order to achieve full revolutions of the winding former especially in the case of a narrow curves or in the case of large diameters, it can be advantageous to provide an auxiliary drive on the winding former. The latter is provided as a non-positive or frictionally connected drive on the winding former that acts directly on the guide track. To this end the guide track is advantageously provided with a corrugation or a cogging that, cooperating with the drive gear of the auxiliary drive, ensures the non-positive connection necessary for the desired movement. This auxiliary drive is advantageously articulated to the rocker arm connecting the pre-former and the end finisher and can therefore also pivot opposite them.
The profile strip used for the repair is taken off from a storage roll at the mouth of the (first) revision shaft in such a manner that that the rotation of the profile strip produced upon each rotation of the winding former is canceled. To this end the profile strip is drawn off from the standing drum held in its position similar to an air hose, wherein each of the drawn-off drum windings compensates a torsional winding conditioned by the rotation of the winding former. The direction of winding of the profile strip on the storage drum is directed against the torsion caused by the rotation of the winding former. Alternatively, the drum is appropriately rotated, wherein the direction of rotation is directed against the torsion of the profile strip caused by the rotation of the winding former. To this end the drum is placed on a rotary plate above the shaft mouth (wherein the position is set for safety reasons at a level that makes possible an escape out of the revision shaft in case of danger). Alternatively, the drum is moved around the shaft mouth, wherein the direction of rotation is directed against torsion of the profile strip caused by the rotation of the winding former.
The finished wound tube can be introduced free of rotation into the channel section with a round or non-round shape to be repaired by the winding former rotating of the guide track. To this end the finished wound tube is pushed into the latter or—in particular in the case of rather long sections of the channel to be repaired—drawn in. The latter counteracts the danger of a buckling of the wound tube so that it is preferred even in the case of misplacement or bends. It is understood that pushing in and drawing in can also be combined.
It can be necessary in special instances to move the winding machine away from the mouth of the channel section to be repaired according to the manufacturing progress. To this end it is set up on a baseplate arranged on the bottom of the revision chamber and supported by at least one support against the cover and/or walls, wherein the baseplate is arranged so that it can move on a bottom track and the support/supports are arranged so that they can move on cover tracks with ends constructed as sliding shoes. A baseplate drive is provided for the return at least for the movement of the baseplate with a winding machine.
In order to secure the locked overlappings of adjacent profile strips an adhesive or a seal is provided. This supply of an adhesive or of a sealing mass (designated only as “adhesive” without limitation in the following) takes place together with the energy supply via the extension arm directed to the center of the guide track. An adhesive storage with a pump for compensating the torsion caused by the rotating winding former is arranged on the upper plate of the rotary plate of the stand of the storage roll of the profile strip. The adhesive line is run together with the drawn-off profile strip through the first revision shaft to the winding machine. Alternatively, the adhesive supply is provided through the second revision shaft, wherein the adhesive line runs together with the hydraulic lines through the second revision shaft to the winding machine and is connected to the winding machine by a rotary connection.
In order to introduce the adhesive between the edge areas of the last manufactured tube winding of the wound tube to be joined together and of the supplied profile strip, an adhesive supply with adhesive nozzle connected to the rotary connection runs in such a manner between these edge areas that exiting adhesive passes into the locking area and is applied and distributed there under the action of the profile roller and the pressure roller. For this application the adhesive nozzle is brought—on account of the rotation of the winding former—in a brushing manner onto the groove receiving the adhesive. A special stability is achieved if the profile strip used consisting of or comprising a thermoplastic elastomer is extruded while supplying a jet charge.
The introduction of the manufactured wound tube into the channel section to be repaired takes place primarily by advance, wherein the wound tube grows by a length upon each rotation of the winding former corresponding to the width of the profile strip minus the width of the overlap. In order to avoid buckling in rather long channel sections to be repaired, a traction device is provided that attacks the free end of the finished wound tube. The finished wound tube is drawn in quasi-continuously into the channel section to be repaired in accordance with the progress of the manufacturing. To this end a traction device is provided that is either arranged in the next-following revision shaft, wherein the traction table is run through the channel section to be repaired, or which is provided above ground in the vicinity of the shaft mouth of the second revision shaft, whereby the traction cable is run through the second revision shaft and the channel section to be repaired.
This traction device is either controlled by the manufacturing and draws the wound tube in accordance with the progress of the manufacturing in a continuously following manner into the channel section. Alternatively, a discontinuous drawing in is provided in which the winding machine is preferably set up in its revision chamber and moves in accordance with the progress of the manufacturing away from the channel mouth until a given length of the wound tube with the width of the revision chamber has been manufactured. This length is then drawn into the section of the channel piece to be repaired by the traction device that acts on the manufactured wound tube.